world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
Tutorial is a campaign for beginning players as a introduction to the mechanics of World Conqueror 3. There are 3 tutorial campaign levels, each unlocked after one another, starting with Tutorial I. Tutorial I &nbsp20 &nbsp100 &nbsp50 |SubseqRewards= &nbsp5 &nbsp2 |3starTime=20 |2starTime=20 |1starTime=20 }}Tutorial I teaches the fundamental controls and objectives of the game. Objectives DEFEND: An unnamed Lvl 4 City DESTROY: A Lvl 3 Land Fort DESTROY: An Armored Car with Manstein commanding Walkthrough Follow the instructions from Mary, then use Bombers from the City with Eisenhower. Dialogues *Mary: Commander, allow me to introduce basic operations. *Mary: The spinning white ring indicates your troops can continue to move or attack. *Mary: You can control you troops by tapping them. White ring represents your action zone while red ring is your target. *Mary: You can employ different troops from different buildings. High-leveled buildings allow you to employ more types of troops. *Mary: Building units will consume war supplies. *Mary: You can appoint recruited generals to your troops to increase their strength. *Mary: If you feel there is any lapse in operation, you can recall your troops back immediately. *Mary: Attention: Buildings with this symbol are key strongholds. Occupying or losing them will affect the outcome of the war. *Mary: You can proceed to the next round by clicking the small hourglass on the lower right. *Mary: Commander, you can start your military career now! Notes *Patton always activates Panzer Leader in his first attack. Tutorial II &nbsp30 &nbsp150 &nbsp80 |SubseqRewards= &nbsp7 &nbsp4 |3starTime=20 |2starTime=20 |1starTime=20 }}Tutorial II teaches basic tactics such as morale, fortresses, anti-aircraft and occupying Buildings. Objectives DEFEND: A double yellow pumpjack oil grid CAPTURE: An unnamed Lvl 2 City CAPTURE: An unnamed Lvl 1 City (You will be forced to do this as part of the instructions) Walkthrough Follow the instructions from Mary, use Chuikov accompanied with your infantry and tank to siege the city. Dialogues *Mary: Commander, let me introduce some other tactics. *Mary: Morale of your troops will be directly related with troop strength. Morale will lower significantly when troops are flanked or surrounded. *Mary: Armored troops can attack continuously after destroying the enemy. *Mary: If there is no Oil, mechanical forces will be unable to walk while still be able to launch attacks. *Mary: You can occupy Oil Fields to increase Oil. *Mary: Different military auxiliary facilities have different effects. Building Fortress and Coast Artillery takes time. *Mary: Air defense facilities can effectively reduce damage from air strikes and missiles. *Mary: You need to lower cities' HP to 0 before you can occupy cities. *Mary: Commander, you can start your military career now! Notes *Chuikov will always get high morale after killing the super tank. *The super tank is at a lower than usual health. *A few of enemy units have a low morale from the start. Tutorial III &nbsp50 &nbsp200 &nbsp100 |SubseqRewards= &nbsp10 &nbsp5 |3starTime=20 |2starTime=20 |1starTime=20 }}Tutorial III teaches more tactics such as Terrain, Paratrooper, Nuclear weaponry and Missiles Objectives CAPTURE: An unnamed capitol city CAPTURE: An unnamed Lvl 4 city CAPTURE: A red oil platform Walkthrough Follow the instructions from Mary, use missiles to lower all objective cities's HP to zero, then paratrooper hop via the Lvl 1 city. The oil platform can be captured by a Battleship or Submarine. Dialogues *Mary: Commander, let me introduce some other tactics. *Mary: Terrain has some influence on the outcome of battles. *Mary: Some cities with airport can be used to conduct air strikes and drop paratroopers. *Mary: You can make nuclear bombs by occupying cities with nuclear facilities. *Mary: Missiles loaded with nuclear weapons will deal more damage to your enemy. *Mary: You can build carries from ports now. *Mary: Commander, you can start your military career now! Notes *You start with 1 Atomic Bomb, which you are forced to use in the instructions. *Capturing the the Lvl 1 City in the Aegean Sea will lower the enemy's morale. Trivia *Your normal Commanders are swapped with Eisenhower, MacArthur, and Arnold in Tutorial I; and Zhukov, Rokossovsky, and Konev in Tutorial II and Tutorial III. Category:Campaign